The Downfall of the Order of the Blackhand
by Slokk
Summary: A sinister order suddenly attacked the Britain Wizard world, after the fall of Lord Voldemort. In only one day, the already thin numbers of wizards left in Britain; where almost extinguished. !TimeTravel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JKR still owns Harry Potter. I am doing this just for my own enjoyment. (and hopefully yours!)

* * *

No I don't wanna battle from beginning to end  
I don't wanna cycle of recycled revenge  
I don't wanna to follow Death and all of his friends

Coldplay

* * *

**Sea of time **

Two men walked cautiously down the darkened hallway, their eyes alert and their wands out. Along the walls, candles flickered. One man licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting frantically from side to side, while the other hesitated. Before the man with dark messy hair whispered something harshly and they continued onwards.

They both bore new light-blue Auror robes of the British Ministry of Magic, with fine golden details; A emblem with a phoenix, that is continually flying around a global. One large emblem was placed in the middle of the chest, also two smaller Order of Phoenix emblems where placed on the shoulders of the battle rfobes. The robes where shining brightly in the darkened hallway.

"Oke, we are almost there. That is the door that leads to the Department of Mysteries." whispered a man with dark messy hair. "Let's hurry before they notice us." said the man with a voice full of fear. He gestured silently to the other man with ginger looking hair, to cover him and without a whisper the other man stood on the left side of the door, with his back against the wall and his wand out. His eyes searching for anything suspicious in the darkened hallway.

"_Alohamora!" _the man with the dark messy hair muttered and the door lock clicked as it was magically forced open, before swinging out with a loud screech. The two men winced as the noise echoed in the silent room and beyond.

They walked slowly inside the department and saw right in front of thfem a big bowl of water at least, three by two meters large. They locked the door and put some simple detection wards on. They both started to enlighten the room with the points of their wands. The ginger looking man was gaping at the bowl, fear and suprise laced thoughout his face. The bowl was completely filled with death brains.

"Hee, wake up!" Said the man with the dark messy hair loudly.

"Ok -em- sorry" Said the other man quetly. His voice crackling with wonder.

Both men were tensed and gripped their wands tighter. The man with the dark messy looking hair gestured the other man to lead. They both walked further into the room and noticed all kind of strange objects; positioned nicely ordered in the room. Their eyes fell on a knife with glowing dark ancient magic, named the "Oblivi". The object was placed on a special rune, with a protective ward around it.

The man with dark messy hair gestured to move on. They walked along the pathway till they found the section where they were looking for. The "Time section" it was a small section with only three objects.

There was an old looking but nicely decorated frame. On the side of the frame where little blocks of stones with ten sides on it. Each side was filled with a number. The description said: The Ancient Gate of Time is the only object of time, that's fully tested and worked. The user will be launched back in time to look around, it's only impossible for the user to change or communicate with the other universe, by this type of time travel. The primary use of this object is to detect other time travelers. It was possible a prototype of Merlin himself.

The next object was a time turner and they both knew what it was, this item was a global knowledge in the wizard world. With the time turner is it possible to send a couple of persons. The only successful recorded attempts where just a couple of hours back in time.

There was no description on the last item, so the man with the dark messy hair started to examine that item a little closer. It looked almost the same as the familiar looking time turner, only it looked fully new and shining. He saw four small numbers "2035" and a small snake on the front of the amulet.

He putted the amulet in his pocket and whispered to his associate "We found what we were looking for, now let's get the fuck out of here."

The two men ran swiftly thought the door and kept running till they came closer to the elevators. All three elevators opened exactly the same time, when the two men were still engaging the elevators the red haired man jumped suddenly down the other men and pulled him behind a little corner "Disillusionment yourself!" whispered the ginger looking man. Both men pointed their wand on the front of their heads and muttered the incantation.

Immediately when the doors opened 4 dozen angry looking goblins with thick, broad and blue colored armor streamed down the elevator "Thanks! Ronald stay here I go to the other side, we give these son of a bitches a little surprise." whispered the other man with the dark messy hair playfully.

On his right sat Ronald Weasley, the Head of the Military Affairs. He had changed a lot from his Hogwarts days. His face had been heavily battered during the fights against the Death Eaters and Goblins and large scars had been ripped into his cheeks and chin. A large portion of his ear was missing and his brown eyes, which had once been bright and optimistic, were reserved and hard. His ginger hair was scattered with grey and his face was beginning to show the faint signs of wrinkles, which was an uncommon thing to happen to a wizard considered to be entering his prime. Ron had once been an Auror, much like Harry, and was feared by the goblins throughout Britain as being a Harry's second in command.

"Ok, give them all you got!" whispered Ronald with a confident tone.

"Oria!" muttered Harry and he flew to the roof and pointed halfway his wand to the other side of the room and instantly he flew without any Goblin noticing anything, to that direction. He had created that spell, which was simply the opposite of the summoning charm. Instead of summoning an item towards you, _it _summoned you towards it. He landed softly on the otherside of the darkened hall his wand ready. Harry tried to croach as silently as possible behind a pile of marble.

One of the goblins was Fumbleskull, a goblin with a lot of resources and very known in public. let's try to be nice first maybe they will let us pass without bloodshed thought Harry "Fumbleskull let us pass or the goblins will die by our hand" Yelled Harry harshly with magicaly enforced voice.

Fumbleskull had utter fear in his eyes and squeaked "The order of the Phoenix! Guards bring them to me." The goblins instantly put strong defense spell up and spread around.

"I'll gave you a chance… no die!!" yelled Harry. "Reducto!, Reducto!, Reducto!" the nine goblins closest to Harry had no chance; with or without a defense spell, little parts of Goblin flew all around. Harry rolled over and with a sleek movement he sent a "Sectum Sempra!" To another two Goblins green colored bled spew out their necks and instantly killed goblins. Their heads fell down of their romps.

Harry muttered "imperio!" over another young but trained goblin and told the goblin to attack his team mates. The goblin summoned a sleek long goblin forged sword, and he furiously attacked his teammates. Harry repeated that three times and had sent a mind message to Ron "Fall back, get to the elevator." Harry not waiting for any kind of acknowledgement, moved swiftly without noticing by the goblins to the elevator. In the meantime the goblins panicked and tried to stop their teammates for hurting the others.

Nearby, Ron had dealt with some Goblins as well, and killed on a frantically way some goblins. Sparks flew through the air as he battled and the goblins retreated beneath the onslaught of the Weasley, his eyes glittering furiously.

Harry found out that Ron already reached elevator, seconds later the elevator doors closed and there he stood with his best friend Ron, both cathing their breath. "That went quite good " said Ron; with a grin from ear to ear. In the meantime Ron pushed the correct button and they went up till they reached the familiar red telephone and directly apparated back to their safe house… the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry and Ron entered the entrée room; Susan Bones sat quietly behind her old dark wooden desk. And looked up when the two men side a side apparated into the room with a loud "Crack!".

"Hi guys" She said slyly "Hello Susan, any updates" asked Harry "No Sir, there are still unfortunately no new leads to Hermione Granger." "I'm sorry." She added. He felt a sting in his stomach and heard Ron breathe deeply and Harry knew it hurt him too. It was still to fresh.

He looked at the calendar and saw that it was already 12 July 2012. 5 years ago, after the terrible defeat of Voldemort. were only a few of his friends survived. That day the wizard community paid a terrible price, only the half of the Britain wizards and witches survived the war.

Meanwhile behind the scenes of the war another unknown dark wizard prepared an army to conquer the leftovers of Britain and immediately after the defeat of Voldemort… They attacked; the still partying and non expecting wizards and so started the second goblin war in Britain. In the first day the wizards lost almost three quarter of the wizards and witches. And now only a few wizards and witches are left in Britain hiding for the onslaught of the "The Blackhand". Harry lost almost all his friends even Hermione has been recently catched by "The Blackhand" an order of at least 100.000 highly trained and drugged goblins. They are extremely dangerous and it's impossible to communicate with… They only kill.

Tonight they were not attacked by the Blackhand but by the civil army of the goblins the "Wind Raiders". The "Wind Raiders" stayed normally behind their siege works, crafted by the goblins themselves. The leader of the Blackhand is an unknown wizard. He found a way to magical duplicate goblins and made them almost twice as powerful as the normal goblins. At this moment the dark wizard is preparing a huge force of goblins, for war!. There are maybe two times as many of goblins as wizards left on this planet and probably soon other countries will fall under the freight of the numbers of the Blackhand.

The price was too high, so he and Ron started looking for a way to go back in time and fix things up. That's why they entered the ministry of magic. For now they are safe in the Chamber of secrets with almost 35 experienced wizards and witches.

"Ron, Follow me please." said Harry with a warm voice. "Ok I'm coming, but give me a minute than I get myself a sandwich." said Ron settled down. Ohh!, some things will never change thought Harry.

Harry walked into his room and pulled the little time amulet out of his pocket. The amulet looked a bit plain for a powerfull amulet. Ron walked into the room with a plate full of sandwiches, with bacon. "Care to join?" Asked Ron "Nah, I'm not so hungry." Lied Harry, but he had to find out where the amulet was from and how he could use it.

While Harry continued examining the object, He saw again the little snake but this time it looked like of the snake moved. No way this isn't possible thought Harry.

He whispered to snake in clear parcelmouth "Hello?"

It looked like the eyes of the snake became four times as big, as they where a second ago. "he-elo" the snake stuttered back, defiantly not believing that a parcelmouth stood right before him. "Does it respond?" Asked Ron hopefully and with his mouthful, little bits of sandwich flew around in the room and against the robe of Harry"Ooops sorry" said Ron slyly, he followed on but now with his hand for his mouth "But does it?" he asked again, chewing as fast as possible, Ron swallowed the last bits of sanwich and now with his mouth empty. "Does it really?" Harry couldn't believe it either but nodded.

"What are you?" asked Harry to the snake on the amulet, the snake responded with a proud face(For what was possible for a little snake on a amulet) "I'm a Sea of Time amulet created in the year 2035 by Merlin Himself."What!!! Harry couldn't believe what the snake just said.

"I am a object that belongs to a heir of Slyterin, Ravenclaw, Griffindor or Hufflepuf and because you are one of the latest ancestors of Gryffindor. I believe I have a message for you... Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lilly Potter and rightful heir of Gryffindor" The snake opened his mouth and a small parchment appeared. Harry pulled the little parchment out of the mouth of the snake and the parchment suddenly enlarged to a normal size parchment.

_By the time you read this there is no turning back. This timeline is lost and Blackhand has won again. This is the fourth timeline of the seven timelines so I have to stop the Blackhand myself. So by the time this message is written, all hope is lost and I created this sea of time amulet. This amulet is send to all still standing universe._

_The snake you see is "Treelas" a wise snake and he will help you on the quest for the good. I have to focus on the other universes but you have all what you need to change the doom upon your universe, there is a time for hide and fight and now it is to fight. Go back to 1938 the..._

The message burned into ash, and something more heavy emplaced where the parchment was a second ago. The ring of Godrick Gryffindor rested in the right hand of Harry. Harry put the ring, for now in his pocket. Was this the complete message thought Harry "Treelas, why didn't Merlin finished the letter?" asked Harry " Each time he used magic, he had been found by the Blackhand. He used one hell of a spell to create this three items and then he traveled to each time line to place the Sea of Time in the Ministry of Magic. While he wrote this letter he had been spotted by some Blackhand warriors and needed to draw back for his own safety. I didn't saw anything else because those bloody goblins turned my head down " hissed the snake, angrily.

Harry thought about this and it came clear that he had to go back in time. "Ron, we have to go back in time. I don't know what we will find and how we are going to do it. But I have no intuition, to throw away this chance. We are as always prepared to leave, so let us leave now." Said Harry more confident, than he really felt, indeed they both had magically enlarged their pockets. Their pockets where filled with al kind of items, millions of galleons and objects like different fast brooms, a marauders map and his invisibility cloak.

"Yes, but what if we fail" answered Ron "We will not fail, we will find the correct people to be around and we will fight for a world where we don't need to hide. That was promised us after the defeat of the final defeat of Voldemort. This is the only, way how we can make it right. The price was too high." Said Harry, with a confident voice.

Harry saw the faces of his dearest friends Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, and now Hermione all dead. For so long he had cried and had nightmares. The pain he felt for all loses and sacrifices his friends had made, their sacrifices and the price they paid for his mistakes. How could he overestimated himself. Now in the next timeline, there will be no mistakes; he will plan all actions till the bottom.

Without spending anymore time and thought at the topic, Harry nodded to Ron. "Ok Wise Treelas, take us to 1938" said Harry, The snake nodded and a bright white light began to shine of the Amulet, Harry closed his eyes and all became white. He saw Ron standing next to him and before he thought this isn't going to work… He stood together with Ron Weasley in front of the Hogwarts express, with amulet still in his hand. He pocketed it carefully and looked at Ron. Second ago Ron was at least 10 years older. No heavily battered face anymore a set of two complete ears, just like an ordinary 17 year old Weasley.

"Whoa! You look good Harry." Yelled Ron excited.

Harry looked at the small windows of the Hogwarts express and saw himself mirrored in one of the windows. He looked indeed nice, his emarald eyes reflected by the miror, his eyes let in his previous timeline think about Harry's mother Lilly. Harry looked younger still broad shouldered and his arms musceled and also Harry looked like he was just turned into seventeen years.

How was that possible thought Harry, maybe when a user traveled back in time your body will just turn younger or Treelas made an terrible mistake and they are now in the wrong timeline… only a few years back in time.

But there weren't any known faces walking on the platform… So they has to be further back in time. ..

"You're in the right timeline, Heir of Gryffindor." The Snake whispered out of his pocket.

"But, how" before Harry could end his question, he heard the flute of the Hogwarts express leaving and he gestured to Ron to step in. Harry followed suit and they both stood between the students, still wearing their light blue dragon-hide Auror robes, with the phoenix emblems.

"Let's look for an empty compartment."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked my first attempt to write. Critics and reviews are much appreciated and I will start soon on the next chapter._

Slokk


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JKR still owns Harry Potter. I am doing this just for my own enjoyment. (and hopefully yours!)

* * *

All the stories have been told  
Of kings and days of old,  
But there's no England now.  
All the wars that were won and lost  
Somehow don't seem to matter very much anymore.  
All the lies we were told,  
All the lies of the people running round,  
They're castles have burned.  
Now I see change,  
But inside we're the same as we ever were.

**The Kinks(Ray Davies)**

* * *

**Arrivement**

It was a warm cloudless summer day for the first day of September. Harry and Ron seated down on comfortable red cushions in an empty, o so familiar and cozy compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Low voices from the other compartment trembled though the thin pane of the door and the thin wooden walls, what covered each side of their compartment. Harry opened a small window and instantly a cold breeze blew, though his dark messy Hair. Harry sat back down on his seat. In front of him he saw Ron with a wide smile and his once so bright and optimistic brown eyes, started to shine again.

"We did it!" Was all what Ron could say, still smiling with a broad smile.

Happiness, in Harry Potter's experience, never last more then a brief time. This time was usually measured in hours. Growing up with the Dursleys did not lend itself to happiness, or even the expectation that happiness was possible. Arriving at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did bring Harry happiness, but the pointing, the starring, and Malfoy kept it from lasting long. The efforts of Voldemort, Death Eaters and various Professors to kill, maim or Oblivate him contributed also.

Harry Potter never knew what it was to be "normal". Normality and happiness seemed to be forever out of his reach. It was something other people had, never him. Many times in the Great Hall he would see students enjoying a normal life. No one wanted to kill them. Sure, the Death Eaters may attack, but did not target them personally. Sometimes Harry turned his head from seeing their happiness when he felt a blackness rise up within him.

But now he was in a new time line, without a history. He could almost do whatever he likes. Hermione should be angry, he didn't prepared himself. He and Ron had some plans ready; like names and a not so great alibi. Harry missed Hermione she would be an enormous help

Two girls probably 6th years stepped in the compartment. The girl on the left was a tall beautiful looking blonde with stunning grey eyes and an almost inhuman attractive body. Ron directly looked with greedy eyes. Harry kicked him on his right shin, before Ron could do anything stupid. The girl on the right was a fine looking brunette; she had green eyes and perfectly crimson red lip gloss on her lips. A nice smell of sweet perfume entered slowly the compartment were both Harry and Ron where sitting.

When the girls saw that compartment wasn't empty, they made a gesture to leave. On the moment one of the girls stepped out, the brunette turned around and took another look. She nodded as if she confirmed something. "Ehm, what does two unknown faces, do on the Hogwarts Express?" said the girl, narrowing her eyes. She had a lower voice than Harry expected, but it sounded clear and sincerely, a kind of sexy.

This is important thought Harry, they absolutely cannot take their own identities, there will be too many questions. There are in this timeline neither from Harry or Ron records. Ron looked at Harry with a little bit of panic and was biting his lips.

"Hi, that is possible. It is our first year at Hogwarts after all." Answered Harry slyly "This is Ronald Granger and my name is Harry Evans and you sweet young ladies are?" Harry asked with a polite smile on his face.

"Ow, my name is Anne Johnson…" Stuttered Anne, clearly not expecting such answer. "And the blonde on my left is Louise Delacour" She said while reforming her proper gesture and her small smile.

Harry noted himself that this could be the grandmother of Fleur Delacour. Ron looked up and knew that he has to play along. Now Ron's brains started working proper again, he asked with a conceited voice "Care to join us?"

"Sure, I love to." With a little quick nod at Louise, she mentioned that Louise should join too.

The girls obtained the seats next to Harry and Ron. Louise looked with a modest interest at the robes of Ron. She inspected it a bit closer, Ron clearly not at ease, shuffled a bit on his seat.

"You guys have really nice robes" said the Louise with aw "Is that dragon hide? We learned about that in Beauxtons a school for learning magic in France." Louise asked and looked with fascination, at the golden emblem of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Yes but not completely, it is indeed dragon-hide of a blue Swedish Short-snout, it is 80 percent dragon and 20 percent Unicorn hide on the places that need to sustain subtle." Ron answered with a little bit too much ease.

Louise and Anne glared at Ron, but didn't pay any more attention about it.

Ron designed and made the robes himself, together with his brothers Fred and George. The Robe is full of powerful charms and can stop medium attacks with ease. There all kind of buffers in it: the wearer will be stronger, faster and can concentrate a bit better. Also it stops a small amount of stunners and is it completely invulnerable for fire.

"I heard about different houses in Hogwarts" Harry quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yes, you are right" Said Louise "I heard also about that two, care to help Anne" "No, not at all!" She said "Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff." Said Anne, as if she told it for the thousand time.

"Ow," Said Harry trying to sound interested he asked "In which House are you sorted?"

"Gryffindor of course, like almost every member of the Johnson Family." She said a little bit with proud. "You all three get sorted this year?"

All three nodded, "Ron and I have to speak first with the Headmaster." Said Harry "Ow, you mean the new Headmaster Dumbledore?" Asked Anne.

"E-hm Yes" Said Ron a bit shakily clearly not at ease "We have some matters to discuss."

Harry again tried to change subject "Why do you start on your education at Hogwarts Louise, you said that you already studied in Beauxtons." Asked Harry gentle and solemn curious.

"My parents sent me; she said: They think they are close to the point of war between Europe and Germany." Louise said, with a trembled voice.

Harry looked up at Ron and he saw that he was also in thought. It looked like there is always in each timeline an uprising Dark lord.

"That is awful news; I hope that Hogwarts is a good second choice and that you will like it" Said Harry gentle "Can you tell us a bit more about Grindlewald" Harry asked with emotionless face.

"You never read the Daily Prophet do you?" Anne asked with a smirk "Typical boys…"

"Yeah that's a fact, maybe I need to start reading a bit" Said Harry with a smirk and a little wink "But be a liable lady Ms. Delacour and tell us a bit what you have heard."

"There are only rumors" said Louise with a small smile and blush "There are rumors about Grindlewald. He has very good relations with Adolf Hitler, you know the leading dictator of Germany." Harry and Ron nodded and gestured that she should talk on. "My parents think that they combine the forces of dark wizards and a prepared muggle army, to conquer both worlds; the magical and the muggle." Louise mumbled.

Combine muggle technology and manpower, with a large army with technology for above any other country at this time is a powerful weapon. Thought Harry, no wonder that Grindlewald was a powerful dark wizard; thought Harry.

Harry and Ron nodded.

The lunch trolley came and went. Harry bought plenty of snacks. He, Ron and girls enjoyed the chocolate frogs like there was no tomorrow.

Both he, Ron chatted idly, careful – very careful – not to say anything at all odd. They knew very well that they walked a very narrow path.

Suddenly the train slowed down, Harry looked at Ron "Are we there already?" asked Harry "No way, we are maybe Halfway"

The girls looked at them suspicious, and suddenly the compartment start to tremble. There were a lot of screams and first years started crying. Also Louise and Anne couldn't hold a scream of agony, when they hit their heads, against the roof of the quivering compartment.

Harry gestured Ron to follow and without a word they drew with a sleek blurred movement their wands out of their wand holster, an end product of years and years of training.

"Don't worry!" Harry said with a hardened face, gesturing the girls to stay in the compartment."Stay here and we will have a look." The Girls looked at the two with new speculation in their eyes. Ron opened the thin door of the compartment and walked cautiously down to the hallway and Harry folowed.

They stood there back to back and slowly they made their way to the rear of the train. Harry's trained third instinct for danger gave alarm, there is something wrong here and he knew it.

"This doesn't feel good." Ron mumbled. "No, indeed" Harry answered. Exactly at that moment there was a high pitched scream of anguish.

They moved a bit faster to the loud voices, at least three darkened figures with dark brown robes stood in the hall between a dozen of students. The students ran their way out, of their compartment and yelled to Harry and Ron to move aside. Harry stepped to the left so they could pass. A first year, crying and completely unkempt, stumbled over her own feet. Ron pulled her up and gave her a little push into the right direction. A Girl from the 5th year gave him a little nod. "You Perfect!" Ordered Harry "Warn the Ministry of Magic, we tried to hold them up. Are there any students left?""Ok" mumbled the girl "There are still some students in their compartments to afraid to leave."

He aimed his wand right above a candle and muttered "Oria!" with a blurred movement he speeded down to the darkened figures, the looks on the faces where beyond words "Icigo" Muttered Harry and the complete floor was frozen with a four inch thick layer of ice. He saw the fear of the dark cloaked figures in their eyes and all he could was, grimacing of pleasure and combat.

"Accio" The doors of the last three compartments flew open, All students in who hid themselves in the last three compartments, flew out their compartment and landed soft on the floor behind Harry.

Immediately Harry summoned a large glassy shield behind him, so no spells could hurt the still retreating students.

He point his wand at his own throat and muttered "Soronus!" and he yelled to the students with a deep voice "Students, don't watch get to the front of the train as quickly as possible!"

More dark robed figures entered slowly the train and Harry looked at them also most of the robed figures had freed themselves from the ice. One man said to Harry with a fearful voice "I must admire your skills, you have a great potency as a dark wizard. But I'll have business to do and you stand in the way. Let us pass we will do no harm, to you and the students and we are gone in a minute!"

"You are really a shame for the wizard world don't you, do I look blonde or something, you lazy piece of shit." He sneered to the man "If you want me to be something more specific that's a no. I want to speak to the captain of your pathetic little group, we've got some.. ehm - things- to discuss, it's about the legacies and insurance issues from those figures over there." He tensed his grip around his wand and pointed the point to wizards in front of him.

"I'am the captain, you little -" Snapped the man in anger, but Harry silenced him; by holding up hand his hand.

"No reasons to be rude" said Harry almost sweetly, but his eyes where cold and driven.

Harry looked at his right and saw that Ron joined him at his side and nodded.

"It's stupid to be so far from home and with no possibility to escape" Harry draining a wide smirk on his face. The face of the captain grimed even more, out of fear. He knew this weren't just students, the shining robes made him shiver. The captain walked cautiously back to the entrance. "You're one of Grindelwald men aren't you" Asked Harry almost polite, he saw that Ron grimaced and he gave Ron a little wink. The captain nodded and tensed his grip around his wand even tighter.

Harry said with a sugary sweet voice: "Ok, I will call to ten…"

"Move now! I have enough of your little games, we only have orders to pick up the little Delacour and we will leave. You have my word."The man said full of anger and fear.

"It's not that you can't have her, I don't mind at all." Harry answered almost as sweet as a little kitten. He saw that the man released a little bit of tense and fear "Good, bring me to her, my Lord will paid you well."

"No, If I let myself miss the chance for letting so many dark wizards just walk out the door… unharmed, I will never forgive myself. Ah… three, two, and one. That's pity, time is up." Said Harry with a satisfying smile

"You're joking right" said the captain with utter fear in his voice, clearly not believing that they meant that.

Harry and Ron immediately stunned him; two streaks of red-light hit his upper chest without moving their wands or muttering something. Simultaneously he and Ron muttered the Oria incantation and they were running half upside down, along the walls, with incredible speed. Stunning another three dark robed figures down. The last five of dark robed figures, where sending green streak of lights, to the fast moving men in front of them. But the two of them never stopped moving. Harry and Ron dodged on almost delicate way the curses and kept gaining meter after meter.

The dark robed figures tried to fall back and jumped out of the train. Only the first two could leave, the others never had a chance. They were stunned with 3 red strokes of light and before they could try to react they were hit.

Harry nodded to Ron and he gestured that he was ok, Ron pointed his want and counted to three with a sleek movement he send a kind of emerald-green reducto curse and it blasted right thought the door and the spell cached the two running men on their legs, who were screaming out of pain when their legs, became suddenly some flesh shaped appendixes.

Ron gave a small nod and Harry gave the thumb up sign for the lucky shot. The two dark robed men, were trying to crawl away and Ron ended that with a smooth movement of his wand that stunned them in a second.

They looked up and saw at least two dozen of dark robed figures behind the trees. Looking with aw, at the ease of how the two man with shining light-blue armor had over run their captain and probably another 8 men.

There was a second of silence and then all hell breaks loose. The 20 men were sending dark curse after dark curse and Harry and Ron where on the defense.

Harry charmed 4 large marble walls and was crouching behind it; also Ron took cover behind the walls. Breathing deeply, and blood streaming out of a small scratch on his cheek.

"16-B? " asked Ron with a sudden smile on his face… Harry nodded and added "Nobody will leave this place" Ron agreed and then they went up.

Glancing at the walls Harry thought 'It will not stand much longer'. He sent 4 blasts of fire behind the group of dark robed figures so they could not run away, while Harry was sending rough power curses, again and again. Ron disillusionment himself and walked quietly to the left from cover to cover, along the Hogwarts Express. Without anybody, noticing anything.

Simultaneously Harry gave them hell; an overpowered "reducto" curse hit the tree and a dark robed man gave a scream of agony when large wooden splinters flew all around.

Harry counted himself 'Three, two one' he thought and charmed another marble wall in front of him, a moment later he muttered "Flashingo!" a large blink of light expand from his wand, blinds everybody inside 50 square meters, for a few seconds.

Ron countered the spell by muttering a simple incantation. After that he muttered "Oria!" and with a great speed he flew to the other side of the ambush, sending stunner after stunner; at every object that could be a dark robed man. Within 10 seconds Ron sent 32 stunners all around.

With a self satisfying grin on his face, yelled Harry "Accio Wands" and 27 wands flew in front of him and Harry snapped the wands one by one. Ron walked slowly down to Harry and said with a big smile and a high pitched voice. "That went quite well." Ron was still bit shaky by the amount of adrenaline in his blood.

"A shame that some pulver, hit your cheek." Answered Harry after a fast inspection, he gave Ron a small nod and a solemn smile appeared on his face. Harry summoned the unconscious body's right in front of him and placed them nicely ordered, next to each other.

"I think that we are finished, shall we go back to the Hogwarts Express?" Said Ron, with a hopeful tone. "Oh, by the way, you can take the 'Soronus' spell off now"

Harry laughed but listened and he canceled the 'soronus' charm. The two entered the Hogwarts Express, precise on the moment then many loud "_Cracks!_" of apparition, filled the air. Harry looked around and saw two dozen of, white robed figures appearing.

"Shit, Aurors! This isn't the moment to be in the picture."

Ron nodded and they made quickly their way, to their compartment, while putting any wards down, which are still up. Wondering glances filled in the compartment they walk past.

A first year boy; with brown hair and tears in his eyes. Stuttered to Ron "What happened?"

"Some evil wizards, attacked the train" replied Ron with a solemn voice "But don't worry, they don't do any harm anymore." The boy, looked like he was satisfied with the answer.

Harry and Ron arrived at their compartment and with a large Yawn! Harry entered the compartment. The two girls were still seated on the same place, with their wands on the laps of their school uniforms. The girls looked up when Harry and Ron entered. Their faces full of aw. Before they could speak, Harry silenced them. Harry and Ron found the same seats where they seated, 5 minutes ago.

"What happened?" Asked Anne, looking a bit worried; when she saw the cheek from Ron.

"O, let's fix that up first Ron" Said Harry without giving Anna any attention "Ron, can I have a proper look on your cheek?"Asked Harry "Yes off course," replied Ron "But make it fast." Harry muttered a healing spell at the cheek and made the blood disappear. After he was done there was only a small red scratch left; almost invisible for the human eye.

"Ok, try to look as normal as possible" Said Harry seriously "We don't need attention, at this moment."

Harry and Ron moved their body to the girls and looked at them. Louise had enough of the current status of ignorance and with a voice full fury she asked "Harry, why did you just called my name a few minutes ago?"

"That's not so hard," Answered Harry with a little irritation in his voice "27 men from Grindelwald attacked the Hogwarts Express and after we rescued the students, their captain told us that they were after you… only you, may I ask Why? "

"No, -I- don't know." She stuttered with a voice full of fear "Are they still here?"

"No, they left and don't worry they think twice before they try to abduct you." Said Harry with a little smirk.

"Maybe you are the target because; your father is the Minister of magic in France?" Anne suggested slyly.

"I, suppose so" Said Louise with a little bit of shame

"Oh, is that so hard to figure out?" Sneered Harry, rolling his eyes of irritation. "Next time when there is anything odd or suspicious, be alert! The target is probably you"

Now Harry followed, with a slow but with clear voice he followed "CONSTANT VIGILIANCE is the key, never ever sit down by two unknown guys in a fucking compartment with battle robes and never lower your wand in this sort of situations. Louise please listen and learn by this mistakes, or you will pay eventually the price…"

Louise face hanged down, it looked like she could burst in tears on any moment. After a second she gave a little nod and muttered. "You are right."

Ron said to "Harry, restrain yourself! I'm sorry Louise, Harry don't be too hard for her" Harry gave a short nod.

They heard two voices coming closer. "I can't believe that two school kids, have done that." Muttered one of the Aurors "Yes you are completely right" Replied the other Auror "27 dark wizards captured in a couple of minutes. It's just insane and then we didn't notice anything about the wards they set up, in that short notice."

"Good day, may I please ask you tohand over your wand. We are working of the compartments, with a passenger list. To confirm, that there are no hostile or unauthorized persons onboard of the Hogwarts Express." Said one man with a monotone voice.

They heard some muttering from the students, clearly not happy to hand over there wands. "Thank you, have a nice day!" Harry heard footsteps,from the Aurors coming near. Harry, Ron, Anne and Louise watched carefully at the door, at the moment the white robes of the Aurors where visible. There were two soft "Cracks!" of disapparition.

Harry apparated close to the Hogwarts grounds, still a bit dizzy of the very unpleasant squeezing sensation. A second later there was another loud "crack" and suddenly appeared Ron next to him.

"That was a close one." Said Ron with a wide grin.

Deep within the very heart of Scotland stood a majestic school, its spires soaring out into the almost cloudless sky and straining to touch the few little cloads. The large lake rippled as a soft wind blew through the valley and the dark, foreboding trees of the Forbidden Forest turned and twisted. The castle's appearance seemed to reflect the atmosphere of the students who lived within.

Harry and Ron opened the green-decorated steel gate with a loud screech. And the two where on their way to the castle gate.

"I think, this is not the proper way for our entrance" Said Harry

"Let's just try to knock on the door, maybe does someone open." Replied Ron.

A Doorknocker with a large rusty head of a angry looking dog was placed on the door. Ron shivered when he touched it and knocked three times on the door. A magical enforced sound trembled though the castle.

Twenty long seconds later, the door opened and a tall, grey haired women stood in front of them. "How can I help you?" She asked with a low voice.

"Hello Ms., My name is Ron Granger and this is my friend Harry Evans, we would like to speak to the Headmaster, we are in a kind of hurry. It's about the ambush of the Hogwarts Express" Said Ron with a solemn voice.

The women looked at them, not really trusting the two in front of them. "Ok, come in and enter, you two follow me." Harry and Ron followed suit, walking directly to the grand hall. The great hall doors creaked open.

The hall looked exactly the same as in his previous time line The **Great Hall** is a large hall that can easily hold all of the schools students, staff and guests. It has tall walls that reach up to the ceiling, which is enchanted to look like the sky above.

The three entered the great hall and remained unnoticed by the different teachers at this time line. Up at the staff table, the young Dumbledore watched the proceedings, of decorating for the welcoming feast with twinkling eyes, one hand stroking his half-long brown beard.

After a few seconds, Dumbledore swiveled his gaze up, looking surprised when two unknown faces, coming his way.

"Headmaster, this two fine gentlemen stood before the castle gate and knocked on the door. They said they had urgent matters with you to discuss, regarding the ambush from this morning."

"Oh, very well" Said the headmaster slowly, looking at Harry and Ron. "I think, I lead you to my headmaster office."

Harry and Ron nodded and Dumbledore led the way.

Suddenly the all so familiar looking, large and ugly stone gargoyle which rarely talks, but is capable of doing so, stood in front of them.

"Acid Pops" mumbledDumbledore and a large rounded stairway slowly pulled up

"Folow me, please."

The headmaster's office itself was a large circular room with many windows and many portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses. The portrait of the immediate predecessor of the current headmaster or headmistress hangs behind the head's desk. All kind of odd objects were placed in the room.

Harry looked at Ron, 'he was a bit confused how to tell their secret.'

"Sit down Mr's…?" Dumbledore asked as he sat down behind his desk.

Harry and Ron sat down. "It's Harry Evans."

"And my name is Ron Granger" both said with a plain voice

Albus sat down behind his desk and eyed them up.

"A Lemon drop?" Albus asked jovially as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a small, unmarked bag. They contained a small amount of a minor truth potion and were very useful for getting information out of people. That is if they actually take them.

"No thank you Albus, may I call you Albus?" Harry asked politely.

"And what about you Ron, a lemon drop?"

"Nope, I have a collection of my own." Ron said with a wide grin. Pulling two out of his pocket and putted them with a trained ease in his mouth.

"Of course, Harry and Ron" Albus said cheerfully and took an un-tampered Lemon drop for himself. "So, why do you have come to this wonderful educational institute?"

"Ah indeed, that's why we're here." Said Harry cheerfully "we have some important things to discuss about the future of the magical world. Before we speak about any detail, we must be sure of your word " Harry said solemnly.

"You have my word" Said Dumbledore seriously, but his blue eyes twinkling.

'Seeing the head of Moody in front of him he knew that he would be angry, if he just didn't make that error, than he should be alive. 'I know that we can trust you, Dumbledore. " Said Harry politely, but it is really not good enough for this kind of circumstances, we need you make a unbreakable vow." Said Harry leaning forward, his emerald-green eyes sober.

"All what will be discussed in this room, stays between the three of us. It cannot be written down, there cannot be spoken off and cannot be showed to anyone by any means necessary. Except when you have my or Ron's authority to." Said Harry with a monotone voice

"We are prepared to make a unbreakable vow for exchange" Said Ron politly

"We will tell you the truth and we are prepared to make a vow where we don't do any kind of harm to you, the students and the Ministry of Magic unless it's unavoidable."

"Ron, Harry this has to be big, normally I never make a unbreakable vow with two men, I just know a couple of minutes. But the arrangement is fair. I agree when you begin."

They nodded with a grin, Harry and Ron putted their wands in the correct position,

And Dumbledore started the incantation "Harry Evans andRon Granger, you are here in this room to speak the truth and you will do no harm: to me, to the students of Hogwarts and the English Ministry of Magic."

"I will." Said Harry and Ron with a monotone voice. Grey dusty magic flowed around them and showed that the vow was successfully complete.

Now it was Harry turn "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, all what be discussed in this room, between you, Ron Granger and Harry Evans. Cannot be written down, cannot be spoken off and cannot be showed to anyone. By any means necessary. Except when you have my or Ron's authority to do. " Said Harry in the same monotone voice.

Albus looked a bit skeptical but answered also with "I will." and cloudy grey magic flew around Dumbledore and the vow was a success.

The clock ticked 17:00 the other students should be ariving soon... We had to work quickly.

* * *

Tnx for reading, please submit a review, I finished this chapter a long time ago and i know i miss some depth here and there but that will improve later in the story.

Take care,

Slokk


End file.
